Memoriales entre dos
by Daelia Riddle
Summary: Serie de relatos de la pareja Rivetra y de Levi y Petra en general por el #RivetraWeek2018 [Bonus Day 14 "Cacería".] [Completado]
1. Otra oportunidad

Y sí, prometo mucho, cumplo nada y hago cualquier cosa, esa soy yo.

Sentía que debía dejar algo de Rivetra, es una ship que extraño.

 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki No Kyojin obviamente pertenece a Hajime Isayama, yo sólo uso a sus personajes por...joda (?).

* * *

 **Día 1º: Sacrifice (Sacrificio):** _"Otra oportunidad."_

* * *

Podía recordar con nitidez todas las veces que estuvo cerca de la muerte.

Podía recordar también a las personas que vio atravesar el umbral entre la vida y la muerte delante de sus ojos.

Incluso podía acordarse perfectamente de las expresiones de cada uno, escuchar sus gritos y sus silencios.

Había visto a muchos compañeros morir. Algunos rogando, pidiendo clemencia; otros llorando pidiendo disculpas, estaban los que gritaban de rabia y dolor. Luego estaban los que se quitaban la vida antes de siquiera hacer algo y, finalmente, estaban los que no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo. Aquellos que parecía que nunca se enteraron que dejaron un cadáver.

Nadie en su sano juicio deseaba perder la vida.

Sin embargo, todos se unían finalmente a la milicia por una misma razón:

Ya no tenían nada más que perder.

Y aunque muchos dijeran que se unían por "querer ayudar a la humanidad", "vengar a un ser querido", "hacer lo correcto", "por honor".

Todas mentiras.

Él podía afirmar que más de la mitad de aquellas frases trilladas eran falsas. En su mayoría se unían porque no tenían nada que perder.

Porque él era uno de esos casos. Cuando tuvo a sus amigos se unió a la milicia casi por capricho del destino, luego fue por venganza. Y, finalmente, tuvo un por qué, un propósito. Y aquello se lo debía a Erwin.

Sin embargo cuando conoció a Petra supo de unas nuevas razones.

Ella decidió no aceptar una vida perfectamente planeada para unirse a la Legión, ni siquiera aspiró para ir a la Policía, para Levi ella quería suicidarse de una forma que pareciera digna.

Como varios, quienes necesitaban el empujón.

Prácticamente su decisión fue un sacrificio.

Recordaba las primeras veces que la vio, a pesar de estar contenta de que él mismo la pusiera en su escuadrón muchas veces con los ojos rojos y la respiración agitada. Cuando creía que nadie más la vería.

Apretando un papel arrugado entre sus manos a la par que la escuchaba por lo bajo, insultando.

Y un día decidió confrontarla.

Ese día lo podía recordar como si fuera hoy, ella estaba con una taza de algo que parecía té en sus manos, que según él era un insulto llamarlo propiamente té, y una carta en sus manos.

La vio allí, en la oscuridad del comedor, apenas iluminado por unas velas sobre la mesa mientras ella lucía un vestido gris, sencillo. Su cabello largo en una trenza (aunque varias veces le recomendó que se lo cortara). Él, en cambio llevaba puesto unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa blanca.

—Oi, Petra. Tira esa mierda y ve a preparar dos tazas de té negro —le dijo sentándose él en la silla del comedor, apoyando apenas su codo sobre la mesa.

Petra le miró confundida, y con una expresión casi de molestia, ignoró aquel gesto y se concentró en los ademanes que hacía. Como si aleteara sobre la alacena.

—El té está abajo, azúcar te puedes poner sólo una cucharada. Yo no quiero.

Le indicó, cuando ella finalmente terminó la tarea de preparar el té él tomó la taza que le correspondía y bebió un sorbo.

Petra en cambio se encontraba taciturna. Aquello no le gustaba. No parecía ella.

—Petra, explícame.

Ella parecía estar de vuelta en tierra porque lo miró. Apenas escuchó un "Disculpe, Sargento".

—¿Por qué mierda tienes esa cara como si hubieras inhalado alguna mierda tóxica durante las noches?

Petra se quedó enmudecida ante esa pregunta, y en la forma en cómo se la dijo, que sólo se le quedó mirando. Con sus ojos tan abiertos de la impresión; carajo, Levi no recordaba lo grandes y expresivos que eran.

Y ella rió.

Ahora fue su turno de mirarla, consternado.

—No dije eso para que te rieras.

—Lo sé, lo sé —ella rió suavemente, limpiando una lagrimilla que amenazaba con salir de sus ojos. —Es sólo que me ha sorprendido su pregunta, y respondiéndosela: no. No he estado tomando, ni fumando, ni inhalado nada.

—¿Entonces qué te pasa? —preguntó él, ya de manera brusca.

Ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió, aunque para el mayor fue una risa extraña.

—Nada, simplemente he perdido una oportunidad y he tomado otra. Sólo me da nostalgia, es todo.

—¿Seguro que es éso? —ella asintió como toda respuesta.

Él realmente no estuvo satisfecho sin embargo prefirió no insistir, a fin de cuentas seguía siendo la vida de ella, no la suya.

Ella bebió el té, ya sin inmutarse. Él hizo lo mismo.

Pasó el tiempo luego de aquella conversación. Cuando él perdió a todo su escuadrón y el padre de Petra fue hablarle...no estaba siquiera concentrado en aquellos momentos.

Las palabras del Señor Ral...aún las tenía grabada en su cabeza.

Fue aún peor cuando revisó las pertenencias de Petra, y un dibujo.

Un dibujo de ella tomando del brazo a un joven alto, ambos sonriendo.

Leyó la letra ilegible y borrosa que decía detrás de aquel dibujo.

Sólo decía un " _Te amo, ahora y siempre. A pesar de todo."_

Sabía que no era la letra de ella, la letra de Petra era redondeada y fina, y aquel escrito parecían garabatos.

Fue entonces que decidió leer aquellas cartas. Sabiendo que estaba mal, lo sabía pero joder, ¿qué importaba? Ya había pasado una semana de la muerte de ella, ¿qué más iba a esperar? Ella ya no estaba allí.

Se sintió en la cama bien extendida y empezó a leer en un mudo silencio.

Una vez terminó de leer aquellas pocas cartas que tenía en sus manos se levantó con parsimonia, cerrando sus ojos. Caminó con pesadez y arrugando apenas un poco las cartas comenzó a guardarlas.

Ella...ella iba a casarse realmente, ella iba a formar una familia, lejos de toda esta mierda.

Ella realmente sacrificó una buena vida, ¿por qué?

No tuvo más tiempo para pensar (y pensar le daba escozor), chasqueó la lengua mientras las voces de Erwin y Hanji reclamaban su presencia.

Una vez se alejó del cuerpo de su ex-subordinada pudo darse cuenta de lo grande que al final era su pequeño dormitorio y de que ya no sentía el olor a jazmines que solía percibir.

Ahora sólo olía a humedad y polvo, y aquella fue una de las pocas veces que no tuvo deseos de limpiar.

* * *

.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

No sé si podré participar en los siguientes #RivetraWeek, ya que ando ocupada en esta semana, sino...edito el #RivetraWeek 2018 y que sean serios de drabbles/one-shots sin sentido (?)


	2. Alcohol

El segundo capítulo del #Rivetra Week a la orden.

 **Disclaimer:** Como siempre, Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Día 2º: Cruel:** _"Alcohol."_

* * *

¿Cuántas veces vio que su superior mostraba parecer alguien inmisericorde con los demás?

Había perdido ya la cuenta.

Lo respetaba, ¡por supuesto que sí! Pero muchas veces vio que el hombre a veces era algo así como...un monstruo.

Quizá porque aún no lo conocía, se intentaba consolar con aquel pensamiento. Después de todo, no era normal.

El Superior Levi era alguien que no aceptaba segundas equivocaciones, respondía a la insubordinación de sus subordinados con violenta disciplina, con dolor.

Por lo que Petra muchas veces se esforzó, no sólo por querer mejorar y hacer lo correcto, sino para evitar los regaños y la violencia que el sargento Levi ejercía con sus castigos.

Después de todo nadie quería volver a repetir un castigo del Sargento Levi

Aunque ella jamás entendía por qué, comparando con los castigos que el mayor había otorgado, ¿por qué los de ella no eran tan dolorosos o exigentes?

Casi como si…¿la estuviera cuidando?

Quiso reír con fuerza ante su loca ocurrencia.

Dudaba de aquello, después de todo, para el Sargento Levi ella seguía siendo su subordinada.

¿Y si se lo preguntaba? No, ella negó con la cabeza, aún estando en el establo alimentando a los caballos, era un suicidio preguntar aquello.

No, no lo haría.

 **-o-**

El cumpleaños de un soldado siempre era un motivo casi de irónica alegría, especialmente de quién se trataba: El Comandante Erwin Smith.

Por lo que, sacando una reserva de alcohol habían decidido celebrar, al menos algo pequeño pudieron beber.

Como de costumbre Moblit fue el primero en caer rendido, dormido casi sobre el suelo. Por lo que Petra sabía Moblit solía emborracharse _demasiado_.

Era obvio que todos parecían haberse pasado de copas.

Erwin hacía rato, en compañía de una mujer que la soldado no reconocía, se había retirado.

Así como varios soldados más, tanto de la Policía Militar, de las Tropas Estacionarias, y por supuesto: De la Legión de Reconocimiento ya se iban retirando a sus aposentos.

Al final sólo quedaron sus compañeros: Auruo, Erd, Gunther y, por supuesto, ella.

Erd y Gunther bailaban una extraña danza que involucraba unos palos como espadas, era como verlos en un duelo en donde se desafiaban.

Auruo en cambio estaba demasiado, e incómodamente cerca de Petra, con su brazo alrededor de su pequeño hombro, era un milagro que aún se mantuviera de pie.

—Ah, te que-quiero mucho, Pet-Petra —el aliento a alcohol y la voz dormida de Auruo lograba molestar a Petra, sobretodo porque su respiración chocaba contra su oreja, era una sensación realmente molesta.

Si había algo peor que soportar a Auruo, era soportar a un Auruo ebrio.

Sobretodo porque era _jodidamente_ más sentimental (llorón, mejor dicho) y tenía esa necesidad de pegarse a Petra como una lapa, sabía ella que él estaba enamorado de ella, era evidente.

Pero ella no estaba interesada en él de esa forma.

—Auruo, b-basta —Petra siseó, luego rió levemente. A pesar de estar fastidiada por la actitud de su amigo el alcohol lograba que actuara...risueña, y riera, riera por todo. —¡Qué pesado eres!

Y también siseaba mucho, como una serpiente.

Era algo gracioso de escuchar realmente.

—¿Qué mierda están haciendo? —la voz de Levi rompió toda la "diversión" de los jóvenes.

Erd y Gunther soltaron aquellos palos de madera y Auruo soltó a Petra como si le quemara su tacto, Petra se sintió tambalearse pero pudo, al menos para ella, disimularlo.

Erd y Gunther trataron de "defenderse" y Auruo sólo emitió quejidos que nadie entendía. Por su parte Petra se cubrió la boca para no reírse más, diablos, ¿cuándo se habían empezado a mover las cosas?

Después de mandar a los tres hombres a sus dormitorios (no sin antes avisarles el castigo que tendrían mañana). Y por lo que se había enterado después Levi los había golpeado y luego obligado a hacer toda una extraña tarea de limpieza, desconocía lo demás.

Levi se acercó a Petra con una expresión que ella no supo descifrar, y lo que hizo el mayor a continuación sin duda no se lo esperaba.

La había cargado sobre en su hombro como a un saco de papas y la fue llevando hasta su cuarto, en el transcurso, productor del alcohol, el mareo y la confusión Petra soltó una pequeña carcajada.

Y ante aquello Levi habló.

—¿Te diviertes? ¿Sabes que ya te espera tu castigo mañana, Petra? —la voz monótona de Levi logró que Petra dejara de reír.

—Lo sé —Levi no recordaba que a veces la voz de Petra podía sonar tan nasal. —¿Cuál será mi castigo?

—Eso se verá luego —el mayor técnicamente pateó la puerta del dormitorio de la muchacha y la depositó con cierta brusquedad sobre la cama.

—S-Sargento —antes de que el mayor se retirara Petra le tomó de la muñeca, y éste la miró confundido.

Para él...era raro estar así, viéndola desde arriba. Ella con sus mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol y su cabello hecho un estropajo.

Y aún así, mierda. Se veía bonita igual.

—¿Qué pasa, Petra?

—¿Por qué nunca me ordena las mismas tareas que los chicos o no me castiga como ellos?/

Levi se sorprendió por la pregunta, y a pesar de todo apenas su expresión cambió. Simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—No me sale ser tan...cruel contigo, Petra. Es todo —algo agradecía Levi del alcohol es que ella no recordaría aquella plática. —Ahora duérmete, no esperes a que yo te desvista como a un crío y te ponga el pijama.

Pero cuando terminó aquella oración pudo darse cuenta de que ella ya lucía profundamente ó, algo fastidiado por aquello sin embargo la miró fijamente.

Levi acercó su mano al rostro de ella y le despejó algunos cabellos, y sin poder evitarlo rozó su mano a sus mejillas. El tacto en sus dedos había sido...agradable y cálido.

Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era retirarse.

* * *

.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

¿Soy la única con problemas con los documentos? Estoy siendo trolleada. Me han aparecido en todas las oraciones códigos, ¡Fanfiction, deja de ser ortiva!


	3. Celos

El tercer capítulo del #RivetraWeek 2018.

Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin pertenece únicamente a Hajime Isayama.

 **Day 3 Jelousy:** _"Celos."_

Verlos bailar sólo logró que sintiera deseos de ciertas cosas a la vez:

Irse a la mierda.

Golpear a Erwin.

Golpear a Petra y sacarla él a bailar.

Hacer todo lo anterior y también besarla a ella delante de todos.

"¿Qué tan bien convives con tus nuevas emociones, enano?" Podía sentir la insoportable y gangosa voz de Hanji, socarrón. Burlándose de él.

Sí, podría desquitarse con él, y golpearlo.

Sí, era una buena idea.

Se mantuvo estoico y con su espalda contra la pared, alejado de la pista de baile. Hacía rato que el vaso de cerveza que mantenía en sus manos quedó vacío. entre tanto todos bailaban, ajenos a él.

Le daba igual que nadie lo mirara, él sólo tenía la vista fija en aquella parejita, ¿Algo peor?: escuchar los estúpidos comentarios a su alrededor, le daba arcadas.

Comentarios tales como:

"¿Ésos son Petra y el Comandante? ¡Se ven muy bien juntos!"

"Parece que se están divirtiendo."

"Realmente hacen una linda pareja."

"Había escuchado que Petra parecía estar en una relación con un Superior, ¡pero no pensaba que sería con el Comandante!

"Creía que ella gustaba de Levi."

"¿Él? No lo creo."

Joder, qué ganas de callarles las malditas bocas.

Pero no, era de las pocas veces que debía...controlarse.

—¡Uh, Levi! ¡Qué cara tienes! —vio a Hanji caminar hacia él en lo que se despedía de Nifa, su pareja.

—Es la única cara que tengo.

—¡Lamentablemente!

Pero entonces Hanji se dio cuenta que Levi no le contestó, miró a todos lados, confundido hasta que vio cuál era el problema.

—O ho, ¡estás celoso!

Pero él no parecía prestarle atención.

—Oye, ¿Por qué no haces como yo y te le confiesas delante de todos como yo hice con Nifa? Erwin solo anda queriendo provocarte. Admite que estás celoso, al menos.

Levi entonces miró a su "mejor amigo'.

—No estoy celoso.

Porque claro que no, no estaba celoso.

Y si lo estaba no lo admitiría.

Notas de la Autora:

Estoy escribiendo el capítulo y subiéndolo al celular, así que disculpen los fallos. Cuando pueda estar en la lc editaré.


	4. Elixir caliente

Y aquí ya el quinto capítulo del #RivetraWeek2018 a su disposición.

 **Disclaimer:** Como siempre, Shingeki No Kyojin pertenece únicamente a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 **Día 4º Fantasy (Fantasía):** _"Elixir caliente."_

* * *

Petra dejó dos tazas de té sobre la pequeña mesa del jardín mientras sentía el aire fresco chocar contra su cara, aquello era una sensación sumamente agradable.

Hacia un tiempo que tenía aquellos encuentros con su superior, en secreto -a voces-, ajeno de todos y bajo un cielo casi siempre cubierto de estrellas.

Era ciertamente un bello paisaje, a pesar de lo sencillo que era. Y a pesar de todos los horribles acontecimientos que sucedían en el día a día de un soldado.

Si ya era un consuelo un momento de alegría y paz, ¿cómo sería si aquello fuera lo cotidiano? ¿Cómo sería si estos momentos fueran los frecuentes?

¿Y cómo serían sus sentimientos? ¿Más banales, no tan profundos?

Petra recordó entonces que debía dejar de pensar en la "Fantasía" de una vida normal y feliz para un soldado y concentrarse en su realidad, la única que existía.

—Oi, ¿qué haces ahí parada como un poste? Siéntate —la voz de Levi la sacó de sus pensamientos y ella lo miró, sonriendo con cierta vergüenza.

La joven entonces pudo notar algo distinto en el mayor, su cabello lucía más largo, al menos los mechones delanteros. Y sus ojos...era la primera vez que observaba unas ojeras en él.

Parecía más humano, parecía más cansado.

—No, no es nada —a pesar de que el hombre no parecía convencido con ella respuesta se sentó con cierta parsimonia y tomó la taza de té en sus manos.

La muchacha observó que ni siquiera había soplado un poco sobre la bebida, simplemente tomó directo de la taza.

Eran ciertas particularidades de su Superior que le llamaban poderosamente la atención, como su forma de tomar la taza desde el borde de la misma, como si su mano fuera una palanca agarrándola, como una garra, ésa entre muchas otras.

Petra en cambio sostenía la taza con ambas manos, calentándolas de aquella forma.

—Sargento, ¿le molesta si le hago una pregunta?

Levi parecía sumergido sobre la taza, mirando su contenido. No era el mejor té que había probado pero estaba bien, aún sin azúcar estaba bien.

Cuando la muchacha siguió insistiendo él la miró al fin, y sólo asintió con la cabeza ante su pregunta.

—¿Usted, si no estuviéramos en esta lucha a qué cree que se dedicaría? ¿Cómo cree que sería la vida?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al mayor aunque su rostro se mantuvo inmutable.

—Quizá me pondría un negocio de té o algo así —el mayor se encogió de hombros, como si no prestara atención a sus propias palabras. —Tú y yo probablemente ni nos conoceríamos, te habrías casado y formado una familia —ante aquellas últimas palabras el mayor frunció el entrecejo, pero fue el único gesto que se mostró en sus facciones.

La subordinada se quedó perpleja, ¿en serio le daba esa impresión a su superior? ¿Que ella aceptaría una vida cómodamente de casada?

No es que le molestara la idea de casarse pero no sentía que el matrimonio fuera algo para ella.

Apenas tomó un sorbo de té, como si aquello fuera el elixir, cual alcohol, para infundarle ánimo y seguir hablando.

Grave error, estaba muy caliente, ¿cómo es que el moreno podía tomarlo como si fuera simple agua fresca?

—Sería demasiado bueno para ser verdad, al menos no es una fantasía que yo tenga. No me imagino con nadie —ella se encogió de hombros, apenas con una sonrisa sobre sus labios, casi con cierta vergüenza, ¿cómo es que terminaba hablando de aquellos temas con su Superior?

Aún peor, la única persona que tenía en mente para algo así era justamente él. Auruo no, era su mejor amigo pero no, no lo veía como un buen prospecto de marido.

Él la miró fijamente, Petra no supo interpretar su mirada, ¿desconcierto, enojo, cansancio, aburrimiento?

¿Cómo es que parecía tener tantas facetas y parecer siempre la misma en su cara?

—Bueno, entonces me ayudarías a mí con el té.

Si Hanji hubiera estado ahí había ayudado a Petra a traducir aquella frase de su Superior. Algo como " _Petra, lo que él quiso decir es que le alegraría el hecho de pasar más tiempo contigo"._

Pero la Soldado sólo se vio consternada. ¿Acaso su Superior la seguiría tratando como su subordinada?

Dejó aquellos pensamientos de lado, sí. Lo mejor era no andar pensando en fantasías.

Al menos por ahora.

* * *

.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Sí, hasta ahora todos mis Rivetra's no parecen Rivetra como tal, es que amo lo platónico con ellos, ah. Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo. Ojalá les haya gustado.


	5. Guión

A lo último, el siguiente capítulo del #RivetraWeek 2018.

 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Día 5º Cliché:** _" Guión."_

* * *

Levi tomó aquel libreto en sus manos, malditos niños, ¿cómo es que llegó a esa situación? Debía seguir limpiando, no de ayudante en un estúpido guión de teatro.

Encima Erwin avalaba aquello, estaba acorralado entre un montón de pubertos hormonales y sin identidad propia, bueno, al menos sabía que así era el joven Jaeger.

Allí, en la cancha de baloncesto él sólo quería irse a la mierda. Girar hacia la derecha, perderse y mandar a todos esos pendejos al carajo.

Lo peor de todo, ¿quién era el peor?

Jaeger y la marimacho Ymir parecían perritos falderos de Braun y Reiss, Braun y Reiss tenían un ego de mierda. Dreyse igual que ellos, siguiendo a Sand para molestarlo.

Arlert, Hoover, Sand y Bott estaban en la categoría de "ñoños". Kirstein y Leonhart se creían rudos, y la niñata que se apellidaba Ackerman como él era un bicho raro. De igual forma Blouse y Springer le eran un tanto indiferentes, parecían un relleno allí.

Luego estaba aquella _pandilla_ que solía acompañarlo, encargados del mantenimiento general del colegio.

Brossard, Schultz, Gin y Ral. El primero era como tratar con alguien sin personalidad propia, como...una cáscara. Una cáscara que a veces era insoportable. El segundo era un poco más relajado y más frío. Gin era, bueno, ¿quién en su sano juicio usaba una camisa tan ridícula? Demasiado estrafalario. Luego estaba Petra, ella en cambio era muy distinta a ellos, era la típica chica amante del pop/rock. Parecía ruda pero al final era alguien más suave.

Siendo la única mujer entre un grupo de hombres se había acostumbrado a ser más marimacho que femenina. Aunque realmente eso no le desagradaba.

Dejó aquellas cavilaciones de lado cuando pudo observar del otro extremo de la cancha de baloncesto a la joven Ral discutir con el "Cara de momia decrépita" (un apodo bien merecido) del chico Brossard. El conserje Ackerman podía notar las muchas veces que la única persona que sacaba tan fácilmente de sus casillas a la joven Petra era Auruo. Era, en su humilde opinión, lo mejor que sabía hacer.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡No inventes! —la joven pelirroja adquiera un tono nasal cuando se enojaba. —¡Es la idea más ridícula y cliché que has tenido!

—¡Al menos tuve una! —se quejó de mala gana Brossard, y como de costumbre el muy descuidado se mordió la lengua.

Se acercó hacia ellos con cierto cansancio, más por la situación que por su cuerpo.

Erd y Gunther en cambio estaban pensativos.

—¿Qué mierda les sucede a ustedes dos? —a pesar de la diferencia de altura entre el conserje y Auruo éste de igual forma le tomó de la cabeza, lo mismo que a Petra, ellos ante aquel gesto se callaron al instante.

—¿Acaso de tragaron la lengua? Hablen, ¿Por qué mierda están discutiendo?

Auruo y Petra se miraron, aunque ella con cierto desafío. El gesto del de cabello ceniza le hizo darse cuenta de que no hablaría, por lo que bufó.

—Perdón, señor Ackerman —se disculpó Petra con un leve rubor y el ceño fruncido. —Los chicos y yo estamos pensando sobre qué escribir para el guión, que para el horror de éstos —señaló de mala gana a sus amigos.

Levi lo soltó con cierta rudeza.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó con calma, una extraña calma.

Los demás asintieron.

—¿Son idiotas, verdad? —Levi chasqueó la lengua, como el mayor que era no entendía realmente las problemáticas de los jóvenes.

Petra que era la única sin ninguna idea vio a su Superior y se apretó los labios con fuerza.

—Creo que tengo una idea —la voz nerviosa de la joven les llamó la atención.

—Bueno, mientras pueda poner este cartel al final, todo bien —Erd, con un tono socarrón en su voz enseñó un cartel con letras rojas, como ensangrentadas.

Decía solamente " _The End?"_

Petra quiso insultarle, Levi golpearlo más bien.

* * *

.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Lo hice tan rápido, que está horrible, apenas estos dos días pude escribir. Espero que lo que quede de esta semana pueda estar más activa aquí.


	6. Lástima

El penúltimo capítulo, al fin, del #RivetraWeek 2018.

Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin no es de mi autoría.

* * *

 **Día 6º Pity (Compasión):** _"Lástima."_

* * *

¿Cuántas veces tuvo que guardar sus emociones y ser más fría? ¿Cuántos golpes y caídas aguantó para que sus sentimientos no hicieron estragos en su raciocinio?

Saca la cuenta era un de desafío, sobretodo porque ella era la clase de persona que fácilmente se encariñaba, así como fácilmente podía enojarse y odiar.

y ahora las lágrimas comenzaban a descender mojando su rostro.

Sentía culpa, había podido salvar a su compañero. la hemorragia interna era imposible de detener, y él había perecido. No sin antes hacerle jurar a su superior que se vengaría de los titanes.

Muchas veces se preguntaba por qué había decidido entrar a la Legión de Reconocimiento en vez de optar por la Policía Militar, al menos no vería a sus seres queridos sucumbir ante la muerte y ayudaría a su familia económicamente.

Aquellos pensamientos siguieron atormentándola a la hora de la cena; Erd, Gunther y Auruo siguieron hablando con el nuevo chico: Eren, en cambio Petra estuvo silenciosa, cosa que extrañó al resto.

—¿Petra? —Gunther la llamó —¿Estás bien, Petra? —el tono preocupado del moreno hizo que la susodicha lo mirara, como si hubiera despertado de un trance.

—¡Ah! ¡Sí, sí! Sí, estoy bien —El tono de su voz no convenció a ninguno, ni siquiera a Eren a pesar de lo poco que la conocía.

—Sabes que nos puedes de cualquier cosa, Petra. Somos tus amigos —Erd, de los cinco hombres era el mejor en tratar a una mujer, después de todo era el único comprometido.

—Quizá está en sus días —la poca muestra de sonrisa que Petra mostró a Gunther y a Erd se fue a la mierda ante las palabras de Auruo.

Los demás, inclusive Eren y Levi miraron al de cabello ellos dos supieron que Auruo había dicho algo estúpido.

—Auruo, cállate —Petra hizo como un...gruñido (según lo que le pareció al resto) y esta vez dio un pequeño bocado a su comida. Parecía que de esa forma se estaba distrayendo de contestarle mal a su compañero.

—Eh, ¿Petra? ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? —Eren parecía mostrar una faceta entre miedo y preocupación, pese a que ya había aclarado todo con Petra la vez que se transformó en titan por accidente delante de ellos no olvidaba la cara de enfado que le había dirigido a él, y sólo a él.

Totalmente lejos a esa imagen que recordaba Petra en cambio pestañeó, sus enormes ojos ámbar adquirieron cierto brillo y sonrió amablemente, con un aire sereno y maternal que mostraba con él.

—Claro, Eren. Dime qué necesitas.

Algo le decía que en parte Petra quería hacer buena letra con él, y demostrarle realmente que podía confiar en ella, y eso era algo que Eren agradecía. Petra no era como él, un orgulloso de mierda, al contrario.

—¿Usted no está enojada con Auruo, verdad? Creo que sólo lo dijo para hacernos reír, aunque no funcionó.

Los labios de Petra dejaron de mostrar una sonrisa para sólo verse una línea recta.

—Auruo es así —y miró de reojo al mencionado.

—¿Cómo que "él es así"? ¿A qué te refieres?

Antes de que empezara una discusión Levi golpeó con la palma de su mano la mesa, silenciándolos.

—Todos váyanse a sus dormitorios, ahora —todos hicieron el ademán de levantarse. —Petra, tú no. Siéntate de nuevo —la aludida miró a su Superior a los ojos y finalmente asintió, obedeciendo la orden.

Erd y Gunther miraron seriamente a Auruo y luego a Petra, como si le enviaran ánimos, Eren en su lugar le sonrió con cierta disculpa.

Joder, parecía que la estaban despidiendo y que ella iría a la guillotina en lugar de tener una...conversación con su superior.

—Habla, descárgate. Escupe toda la mierda que tengas en la boca —la manera en la que él lo decía uno lo podía sentir como un reproche, pero Petra de a poco había aprendido a leer entre líneas a su Superior.

Estaba siendo ciertamente amable y comprensivo con ella, a su manera.

Y Petra sabía muy bien que con él debía ser honesta y directa.

—Aún no me siento muy recuperada de la muerte de John...siento que fue mi culpa. Y después ver a su mujer llorando cuando se enteró —la joven enmudeció.

—A veces tienes demasiada compasión —Levi miró hacia un costado, casi evitando la mirada de la subordinada. —Y no es bueno, terminas afectada por eso y sufres igual o más que la otra persona.

—Lo sé pero, ver a todos los que se han muerto, a sus familias. Me ha hecho pensar demasiado, qué pasará conmigo y mi padre. Y…

—Petra, basta —el mayor la miró fijamente, deteniéndola. —No todas las personas les agrada que los compadezcas. Algunos pueden creer que te sientes superior por tenerles lástima.

Y muchas veces Levi odió que le compadecieran de joven, sobretodo aquellos bien vestidos y limpios, aquellas mujeres que sufrían al romperse una uña, a esos hombres que no podían soportar una mancha en sus zapatos.

Pero a la vez, muy en su interior, les guardaba no sólo rencor sino cierta envidia.

—¿Sargento? —fue el turno de Petra de llamar la atención a la persona que se había sumergido en sus pensamientos.

No entendía por qué su Superior pensaba aquello, ¿realmente ella había tenido lástima de muchos compañeros? No quiso pensar respecto a eso.

—¿Umh? ¿No terminaste de comer? —fue en ese momento que Levi recordó que Petra era la única con su plato de algo que parecía comida sobre la mesa.

La chica se ruborizó, se sentía como cuando estaba con su padre y la obligaba a comer todas los vegetales servidos que ella no quería probar.

—Deberías terminar de comer —el mayor entonces se levantó de su asiento. —Mejor vete a descansar. Y también deberías dejar de ser tan amable.

Petra se mordió la parte interna de su mejilla.

—Está bien, Sargento —Petra asintió con la cabeza y prosiguió con su comida.

Ya estaba fría, el poco gusto que tenía se había ido al cuerno.

El moreno rodeó la mesa y apoyó su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica, haciendo una pequeña palmada para finalmente dejarla sola.

* * *

.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

No es muy WOW, lo escribí rápidamente y es algo muy meh, creo que repito mucho el tema de la muerte, la tristeza con esta pareja, y no he escrito en sí nada muy romántico (no me sale mucho el romance con ellos tan exagerado, me gusta que sea discreto y platónico).

Espero que el último capítulo, y si hago los bonos me salga algo mejor.


	7. Suavidad

¡El último día del #RivetraWeek 2018! Es increíble que haya podido concluirlo hasta aquí. Ojalá les guste.

 **Disclaimer:** Lo de siempre, no soy dueña de Shingeki No Kyojin.

* * *

 **Día 7º Insult (Insulto):** _"Suavidad."_

* * *

Apenas la luz solar se filtró por su ventana abrió los ojos, quizá de una forma brusca y algo exagerada para cualquiera salvo para él.

Se desperezó sobre el sillón donde solía dormir y sin más se levantó, ya vestido. No solía dormitar en una cama ni mucho menos desvestido, le era cómodo ya estar preparado; sobretodo para cualquier emergencia.

Caminó fuera del dormitorio con lentitud, era demasiado temprano por lo que podía darse cuenta, tanto que él parecía ser la única persona que se había despertado.

Hanji directamente no había dormido, lo sabía bien porque había empezado a escuchar a la mujer haciendo mucho ruido. Por lo que recordaba Erwin se levantaría en tan sólo treinta minutos.

Se había aprendido el horario de todos, simplemente para no tener que cruzarlos tan temprano en la mañana.

No porque los odiara o les cayera mal, era simplemente una manía. Realmente a veces no tenía ganas de estar alrededor de nadie.

Lo primero que hizo, un poco más despierto fue poner agua en la tetera, no sin antes encender un poco de fuego sobre la leña, el calor comenzaba a inundar la pequeña cocina, se sentía agradable de cierta forma mientras Levi se sentaba en su sitio de siempre.

A veces era ciertamente estar sentado y procrastinar un poco, solamente tener la mente lejos, muy lejos de todo.

—¿Sargento, se encuentra bien? —ni siquiera escuchó con atención quién le hablaba pero al momento de sentir una mano sobre su hombro la apretó con fuerza.

—¡Ah, maldita sea, suélteme! —sin soltar la mano levantó la cabeza y vio a su subordinada con el ceño fruncido y uno de sus ojos cerrados, aguantando el dolor.

Sin embargo no la soltó, sólo aflojó su agarre, ignoró el insulto de la menor pero sólo agudizó su mirada a ella, era como una...advertencia.

—¿Qué manera es esa de hablarme detrás de mi espalda?

Petra se apretó los labios y quiso alejar su mano, pero nuevamente el mayor no lo permitió.

—No quería despertarlo, pensé que algo le estaba pasando, sobretodo porque dejó el fuego prendido y no colocó nada encima.

Entonces Levi se dio cuenta que Petra había puesto ya la tetera arriba de la pequeña hoguera.

—¿Sargento, me va a soltar? —el rostro de la joven lucía un pequeño rubor, y no precisamente por el calor de la fogata.

El moreno entonces se dio cuenta que no la había soltado.

—Ah, cierto —entonces liberó su pequeña mano. Podía sentir a la chica murmurar por lo bajo, sobándose el dorso de su mano mientras soltaba improperios.

No le molestaba que insultara, después de todo sabía que a veces putear como "Dios mandaba" ayudaba mucho a que el dolor que sentían por los golpes y caídas, y cualquier tipo de dolor, lo sintieran menos.

Era lo que él mismo hacía.

Cuando el silencio fue algo incómodo para ellos fue Levi quién habló:

—¿Por qué tu mano es suave? —ante la pregunta Petra se vio confusa. ¿Era su manera de disculparse por estrujirle la mano?

—¿Por qué me pregunta éso, Sargento?

—Supuse que tu mano tendría callos y cicatrices —Petra hizo una leve mueca, era difícil discernir si era una mueca de fastidio o una sonrisa.

—Deme sus manos —pidió la chica, estirando sus palmas hacia su Superior.

Éste, algo confundido extendió ambas palmas a ella.

Levi entonces pudo notar que las manos de Petra, a diferencia de las suyas, en efecto eran más cálidas y pequeñas, sobretodo suaves. Apenas podía ver algunas manchas de moretones y cicatrices en ellas; sin embargo le llamó la atención el gesto que ella hizo sobre las suyas.

Sentía cómo la menor acariciaba con suavidad con su pulgar sus dedos, ignorando que la piel se sintiera seca y que fueran básicamente "manos de viejo", bastante maltratadas y frías.

—¿Umh? Ya está la tetera lista, Sargento —fue entonces que toda la tibieza desapareció, Petra le había soltado las manos y se dirigía a sacar el samovar de las llamas.

—¿Vas a tomar algo, Petra?

Ella le miró.

—¿Quiere que le haga compañía, Sargento?

Éste asintió, entonces Petra mostró una sonrisa más usual a las que solía verse en su rostro.

* * *

.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

¡Listo, me siento feliz de a pesar de todos los inconvenientes poder realizar los siete días! Ah, y antes de las doce de la noche, un logro para mí, aunque creo que no llegué a publicarlos todos en Tumblr con las etiquetas.

Ojalá, si tengo tiempo, escribir los del bonus.

¡Gracias por leer!


	8. Miosotis

¡Primer bonus del #RivetraWeek 2018! Ojalá les agrade.

Disclaimer: Lo de siempre, SNK pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 **Bonus day 8 Forgotten (Olvidado):** _"Miosotis."_

* * *

Levi era como cualquier hombre, en el sentido que no sabía una mierda de plantas y flores.

Por lo que la idea de que él fuera a llevar unas flores para un amigo en recuperación, aparte de muy homosexual era ridículo.

Pero se trataba de su mejor amigo y compañero Erwin, de toda la vida, era lo único que podía hacer en su respectivo lugar, lejos de él, y de todas las personas que alguna vez conoció.

Cerró la tienda de té, en donde ya se habían ido sus pocos ayudantes, eran un grupo de adolescentes castigados y haciendo tareas comunitarias.

Los peores sin duda eran el tal Eren Jaeger y su mejor amiga: Mikasa Ackerman.

Por suerte se había desobligado de ellos, al menos por hoy.

Cuando finalmente salió de su negocio caminó con lentitud, recordaba que a unas pocas cuadras había una humilde florería, más famosa por la persona que la atendía que por su mercancía en sí.

Sin embargo el hombre nunca había prestado aquella tienda con atención, a fin de cuentas, ¿para qué necesitaba él unas flores?

Divagó realmente si ir o no, pero el protocolo decía de...llevar flores, por lo que, carajo, debía hacerlo. Mierda, encima tener que ver a antiguos compañeros.

Aquello sería un suplicio.

Cuando llegó finalmente a la Florería lo primero que le llegó fue el dulce olor, era algo empalagoso para su gusto, quizá porque estaba acostumbrado a otros olores, más secos.

Notó a una pareja joven delante de ellos, tomados de la mano, hizo un amago de querer irse, apenas moviendo sus pies para retirarse.

Mas, no pudo concluir su intención, pudo notar una pequeña cabeza anaranjada surgir de las flores, arrugó levemente el gesto. Aquello fue raro.

—¡Ah, aquí tienen sus flores! —había hecho un enorme ramo de tulipanes rojos con un listón celeste, realmente, y aunque él no entendiera nada de plantas se veía...estéticamente bien.

La pareja se fue contenta y Levi los miró de reojo. Era extraño, pocas veces veía en su bar esos gestos, siempre era gente sola.

Entonces los ojos de la florista se posaron en él. Levi no supo determinar el color de ojos que tenía, eran de un color ámbar pero veía en ellos una ligera tonalidad azul.

Le recordaba aquellas flores que había visto una vez, aunque no sabía bien de dónde.

—Hola, ¿qué tal? ¿Desea ver un poco las flores, señor? ¿O tiene algo en mente? Puedo ayudarle a elegir si quiere.

Ante la palabra "Señor" Levi arrugó el ceño, ni que estuviera tan viejo, pensó para sus adentros.

No obstante, hacia tanto que había olvidado lo que era una persona amable y atenta con otra, aunque fuera solamente por negocios.

Escuchar la voz de la joven había sido algo hasta cálido, aunque sonara muy estúpido, y no supo por qué tampoco, la sentía de alguna parte, una muy lejos.

—¿Qué flores le puedo llevar a un enfermo que se encuentra hospitalizado?

La joven entonces miró a un costado, mostrándose más delante de él, notó entonces que apenas era un poco más baja que él y que llevaba su nombre escrito en el mandil. " _Petra"_.

" _Petra"_ , ¿por qué le sonaba su nombre de algún lado?

Ah, cierto. Había visto un documental que trataba de Jordania, un país de Asia. Ahora entonces se daba cuenta por qué su color de ojos y cabello se le hacía muy familia.

—Puedo ofrecerles unos claveles, rosas, margaritas, o gerberas —y mientras iba dictando cada flor las señalaba.

Levi arrugó apenas el entrecejo.

—Dame de los claveles, los blancos.

—¿Alguna dedicatoria?

—No, ninguna.

—¿Quiere llevar alguna flores a juego?

—No, la verdad no —el hombre ya quería irse. Por alguna razón por dentro se sentía ansioso.

—Muy bien —la florista entonces sacó una pequeña macetas con unas flores casi diminutas. A Levi le extrañó el color.

—¿Qué flores son esas? —la joven entonces lo miró, sonriendo.

—Nomeolvides —Levi la miró confundido. ¿a qué mierda le decía eso?

"— _Sargento, ¿usted suele pensar en sus amigos, en sus demás compañeros?_

— _Casi todos los días que me lo permito._

— _¿Usted se olvidaría de mí y los demás si nos pasara algo?_

— _Claro que no, ¿por qué les tendría que pasar algo?"_

La florista ante ese gesto del cliente rió un poco.

—Se llaman "Nomeolvides", justamente porque representan esa frase. "No me olvides". Como todas las flores tienen un significado y ése es el suyo —ella sonrió —Su nombre científico es Miosotis —explicó la joven. —Son bastante populares.

—Dame de esas, las celestes —la chica entonces se dedicó a armar el ramo, el moño siendo de un color blanco y azul.

—Aquí tiene, mucha suerte con su amigo en el hospital. Ojalá lo vuelva a ver por aquí por una razón más alegre —acercó el ramo recién preparado al cliente.

—Gracias —dijo solamente, dejó el billete allí y rápidamente se marchó de él.

—¡Señor, se olvida del cambio!

Pero el mayor ya había doblado hacia la esquina dejando a una mujer muy confundida.

—Qué cliente tan...raro —pensó en voz alta mientras decidía guardar el vuelto. —Encima pagó con un billete grande —suspiró.

Esperaba volver a verlo pero parecía que el mayor la quiso evitar a toda costa.

Hacía tiempo que Levi no se sentía de aquella forma, ansioso. Y por alguna razón mientras más la sensación se alejaba de su cuerpo, más la necesitaba.

Algo le decía que aquella chica la conocía de algún lado, ¿pero de dónde?

Más repuesto fue a esquina de la calle para detener a un taxi. Y para fijarse antes de subir al vehículo vio si tenía cambio para el viaje.

—Puta mierda —fue entonces cuando recordó que había pagado con un billete el jodido ramo de flores que había estrujado con cierta brutalidad.

* * *

.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Decidí hacer un AU para variar un poco, estaba escribiendo mucho Angst en los otros capítulos. ¡Ojalá le gusten!


	9. Conserje endemoniado

Otro bono del #RivetraWeek a la orden.

Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Bonus Day 9 Attitude (Actitud/Postura):** _"Conserje endemoniado"._

* * *

—¡Oh, diablos! ¡Es ese conserje endemoniado!

Petra dejó la acción que estaba realizando para voltea la mirada hacia la puerta, donde provenía el grito.

—¿Qué habrá sucedido ahora? —una joven de cabello corto y de un tono rojizo oscuro habló. Era normal escuchar gritos por parte de otros cuando el conserje Ackerman estaba cerca, a punto de limpiar algún desastre o de averiguar qué demonios sucedía cuando surgía algún alboroto.

—Bien, justo cuando me estoy pintando las uñas —la rubia chasqueó la lengua de mala gana y sopló superficialmente sus dedos, para así secar un poco el esmalte rojo.

La actitud del portero Ackerman ya para los veteranos del colegio era predecible por lo que sólo los novatos debían ir con cuidado. Ese hombre no sabía ser piadoso.

—Eren jaeger y Jean Kirstein, ambos tiene un mes de suspensión —la voz tajante del hombre mayor silenció a aquellos dos muchachos.

Su voz siempre sonaba así, monótona y grave, se hizo escuchar por todo el pasillo. Petra recién se había levantado junto con otros compañeros para observar curiosos el tumulto, apoyados y cerca del umbral de la puerta del salón de clases.

Allí pudieron observar a aquellos dos adolescentes con toda la ropa mancha de pintura, igual que el suelo donde se encontraban.

—¿Acaso un simple conserje puede tomar ese tipo de decisiones? —un muchacho alto preguntó aquello con timidez.

—Es que Ackerman es algo más que un simple conserje.

—Diablos, es demasiado enano como para ser tan estirado.

Petra arrugó el ceño ante aquel último dicho.

—Mejor vayamos al salón —musitó la joven en una orden, logrando que los demás le hicieran caso.

No solía agradarle que dijeran esas cosas del conserje Ackerman, sobretodo porque ella realmente conocía al hombre detrás del uniforme.

Miró por última vez al pasillo manchado, los dos jóvenes alborotadores ya se habían ido y sólo había quedado el portero limpiando el desastre, maldiciendo por lo bajo, completamente solo.

Petra lo observó en silencio y cuando éste notó su presencia se miraron por un segundo.

—¿Día duro, señor Ackerman?

El susodicho hizo un ademán con sus manos.

—No más que lo usual, señorita Ral.

—Ya veo —murmuró la estudiante, apoyando su mano sobre el umbral de la puerta. —Bueno, será mejor que vuelva a entrar, hasta luego, señor Ackerman.

El mayor tan sólo hizo un gesto, dando a entender que la había escuchado, y Petra simplemente sonrió, con una postura relajada como en todo momento entró al aula, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Sí, fue mucho más corto, pero fue un día que apenas tuve idea de qué escribir, tiempo y ganas. Al final en un borrador fui escribiendo algo random y, decidí nuevamente, para no escribir nuevamente algo Angst algo basado en el High School yankee.


	10. Nostalgia del Amor perdido

¡Y seguimos con los bonus del #RivetraWeek 2018!

Disclaimer: Como he escrito anteriormente Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Bonus Day 10 War (Guerra):** _"Nostalgia del Amor Perdido."_

* * *

El Luto a un Soldado caído era algo que solía durar tan sólo unos treinta minutos, menos si las bajas habían sido numerosas.

Petra Ral tenía la mirada gacha, sosteniendo un pequeño ramo de Pensamientos de color malva sobre sus brazos, parecía ser la única persona en haber dejado de llorar, la única que permanecía allí, inmóvil.

No había podido dormir después de aquello, después de enterarse de su muerte, Levi la había visto más taciturna, más de lo usual. No conocía a profundidad su relación con el fallecido, más que saber que era su prometido. Al ser un tema que no le incumbía, siendo sincero sabía poco de aquello.

—Oi, Petra —la voz del moreno no surtió efecto en la joven pues ésta no se inmutó.

Para el mayor era un poco extraño, solía ser claro y conciso al dar cierto "apoyo moral"

—Petra, hazme caso —esta vez la voz de Levi sí logró que Petra lo miraba.

—Lo siento —murmuró ella en voz baja, apenas con su cabeza gacha.

—Ya te han dicho que deberías irte a descansar, Petra. No estás en tu estado físico de siempre, ni emocional o mental tampoco.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo. Simplemente no puedo entender que él ya no esté...aquí.

Levi la miró en silencio, ni podía hacer mucho. No podía obligarla a que hiciera lo que él dijese, sobre sus sentimientos ya no tenía más control.

Miró la diminuta foto del soldado caído, era un joven de cabello oscuro y ojos grises. Pocas veces había tratado con aquel recluta pero sabía que era un buen joven, y que realmente la quería a ella.

Siempre sonriendo, siempre diciendo que cuando acabase la guerra se casaría con ella y tendrían mellizos, siempre con esperanzas, hasta el último final.

Estuvo a punto de tocar el hombro de la chica, sin embargo no se atrevió. Escondió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y chasqueó levemente la lengua.

—Sabes, si quieres consolarte de una mejor forma te diré ésto.

La joven, confundida por las palabras ajenas le miró, el mayor pudo notar no sólo su piel pálida, sino también sus ojos, parecían estar inyectados en sangre, igual que su nariz.

—Él realmente te quiso, y estoy seguro de que él prefirió que, si una vida debió haber sido arrebatada, que haya sido la suya. En lugar de la tuya o de los hijos que tienen en común…

La joven sonrió levemente, tocándose apenas el vientre.

—Ellos no...no han perdido a un padre, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no.

Levi estuvo tentado a decirle, que de seguir aquel comportamiento, los chicos no perderían solamente a un padre, sino también a una madre.

—Sé que no es un gran consuelo, pero aquí todos te ayudarán con la crianza de los niños.

—No quisiera molestar…

—Es lo menos que se puede hacer, pero recuerda. Debes velar por ti misma y por ellos.

Y aquel hombre se fue retirando, Petra vio cómo los pasos de su Superior eran lentos, casi parecía encorvado al caminar.

Levi esperaba no ver a más niños corriendo a su suerte por los problemas adultos. No era justo para ellos.

* * *

.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

El título es básicamente el significado de las flores que sostiene Petra: Los Pensamientos de color malva.

Este fanfic está basado en otros one-shots que he escrito del Rivetra y que tengo en Tumblr, cuando pueda los subo aquí en Fanfiction.

Me ha salido corto este capítulo porque ya básicamente ando escribiendo mucho Angst de ellos, ¡pero justo los temas dan para eso!


	11. San Valentín

Siguiente #RivetraWeek 2018.

Disclaimer: Como siempre, Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Bonus Day 11 Flaws (Defectos):** _"San Valentín."_

* * *

Petra realmente no era una persona muy romántica, la idea de festejar 14 de Febrero le parecía muy...graciosa.

Aún estando ya casada hace varios años y con hijos no era una persona muy romántica.

Podría ser femenina, coqueta, pero ¿romántica? No más de lo usual, regalarle algún presente a la persona que le gustaba.

Y después de unos años de estar casada con un hombre como _él_ el romanticismo termina siendo algo que pasa a segundo plano.

Eran un matrimonio que, era difícil de explicar, algunas veces monótono, otras impredecible; dependiendo de cómo se despertaran ambos.

Ahora con tres niños la cosa era distinta, tres niños ya adultos mejor dicho. Y claro, uno en camino. En aquella humilde cocina de su casa, cómodamente establecida hace años.

—Ojalá no salga niña de nuevo —un joven de cabello anaranjado y mirada seria hizo que la mujer volteara. —Ya demasiado tengo con Cassy y Naomi.

—Si sale niño esperemos que no salga como tú, Mickey —una joven de cabello negro largo se sentó al lado del primero, bostezando.

—¿Ya van a empezar? —otra joven al lado de Petra habló, ésta era igual a ella, sólo con un cabello largo en una hermosa trenza. —Oi, mamá, ¿harán algo papá y tú por San Valentín?

—Ya estamos grandes para eso.

—Bueno, papá sí —el joven que habló primero tomó un pedazo de bacon, llevándoselo al plato.

—¿Cuántos años creen que tengo? —Petra rió, sentándose en la mesa junto con los demás chicos.

Naomi contó con los dedos.

—¿Como cincuenta?

Petra rió.

—Casi.

—De igual forma, ¿harán algo o no? Creía que el Señor Erwin los invitaría a algún lado —la joven de cabello negro bebió un poco de zumo de naranja.

—¿Por qué tienen tanta curiosidad?

Realmente la curiosidad de sus hijos en ese tema tan personal lograba captar la curiosidad de la mujer.

—Es que...como papá siempre fue tan —Naomi se quedó pensativa.

¿Cómo decir que su padre era a veces duro como una roca? ¿Que tenía a veces más defectos que virtudes? ¿Que tanto ella como sus hermanos tenían miedo de que su padre fuera tan descuidado con su madre como para no darse cuenta como otros le coqueteaban descaradamente, aún estando embarazada?

En cambio, mamá era casi perfecta. Claro, debían aguantar de ella un carácter que fácilmente se irritaba, unas muecas de mal genio cuando algo no le gustaba, y su sobreprotección exagerada. No conocían persona que se enojara más fácil y rápido que su madre, eso, y sacar el hecho de que fuera increíblemente competitiva, y mandona. En ese aspecto era peor que papá. Papá en cambio no mandaba mucho con la voz, pero era mejor hacerle caso. Aunque sin duda, era mamá la que llevaba los pantalones en la casa.

Tenían unos defectos insoportables ambos.

Y en aquellos momentos había llegado justamente su padre, los chicos pudieron notar que llevaba unas ojeras y que caminaba más lento de lo usual, más que nada por el sueño, su antiguo cabello negro tenía unas canas crecientes.

Sin más, se sentó en la cabecera para luego servirse el desayuno nuevamente en silencio.

Cassandra, Michael y Naomi se miraron en silencio, Petra en cambio sonrió leve y siguió desayunando.

—Papá, ¿sabes qué día es? —ante la pregunta de su hijo Levi despegó la mirada del plato.

—¿No es tu cumpleaños, cierto?

—No.

Cassandra y Naomi trataron de ocultar una risa.

—¿El de tus hermanas?

—Tampoco, tiene que ver algo con mamá.

—Pero si sigue embarazada.

Petra se mordió los labios para no reírse.

—Gracias por notarlo, querido.

Levi removió sus hombros, casi parecía avergonzado.

—Es San Valentín, papá —Cassandra suspiró con fuerza.

—Tu mamá y yo no festejamos esa burrada —Levi arrugó el ceño.

—¡No, pero podrían festejarlo! —Naomi sonrió.

—¿Quieren la casa libre? —Levi miró a su mujer, confundido.

—Creía que querían eso pero no me lo han dicho de entrada.

—No, queremos que ustedes pasen el día, como si fueran...de nuestra edad, pero no tanto, no. No nos pongan en vergüenza.

Ante las palabras de Michael Petra sonrió con cierta molestia y Levi frunció el ceño.

—¿Disculpa? —ambos padres hablaron al unísono.

Joder, Michael lo había jodido.

—Ya, sí, Michael dijo una estupidez. Pero no fue a propósito. Es sólo que los hemos visto algo distanciados desde que mamá se embarazó, por eso queremos que pasen el día juntos para…¿cómo se dice? Reencontrarse.

Levi y Petra se miraron en silencio por unos segundos que para los chicos fueron eternos, esperaban que las palabras de Cassandra surtieran efecto.

—Está bien, vamos a salir.

Michael sintió que respiraba nuevamente.

—Pero NO hagan nada en la casa, lo tienen prohibido. Nada de chicos, chicas...o lo que carajo les guste.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, a veces su padre era tan...elocuente con las palabras.

—¡Genial! —luego de desayunar Naomi fue preparando los abrigos de sus padres.

Por un momento los chicos parecían estar echándolos.

—Dime, ¿por qué decidimos tener hijos? —Levi habló a su mujer entre dientes, cerca del umbral de la puerta.

—Ahora que me lo preguntas no sé. Encima viene otro en camino —Petra puso sus manos sobre el hombro de su marido, con una sonrisa mezclada de ironía y compasión.

—Sabes, una de las cosas por las que me casé contigo es porque justamente no ibas a joderme con esta mierda.

—¿Y tú qué crees por qué no acepté a Auruo? Ahora soportarlo de nuestros hijos, una nueva.

—Mierda, quería estar en la cama.

—Podemos ir después.

—Pero no vamos a dormir.

—No ahora, obviamente.

Petra rió levemente, abrazando a su esposo para luego salir los dos de su hogar, mientras los hijos se despedían por unas horas de sus padres.

* * *

.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Como es 14 San Valentín quise escribir algo, y quería algo más alegre, así que decidí que ya Petra y Levi tuvieran retoños y familia feliz (?)

Los nombres de los críos los inventé, por la imagen de un fanart -redundante- de una artista Rivetriana, pero no recuerdo su nombre, uh. Cuando lo averigüe...


	12. De Paz a Muerte

Pensé que no lo subiría -he estado hoy ocupada- Mi intención era hacerlo más largo, explicativo y angustioso pero no se pudo.

 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki No Kyojin NO es mi autoría.

 **Advertencia:** Posiblemente cambie el título.

* * *

 **Bonus Day 12 Sickness (Enfermedad):** _"De Paz a Muerte."_

* * *

Verla dormir a su lado solía transmitirle paz, ver su respiración lenta y su rostro formando una pequeña sonrisa le hacía darse cuenta de lo mucho que valió la pena haber aguantado tanta mierda.

Ver que ella estaba a su lado, a pesar de todo.

Eran esos momentos que más disfrutaba.

Si años antes le hubieran dicho que así sería su vida habría pensando que era una broma de mierda.

Pero ahora realmente no quería nada más, estaba bien así.

Estar así, recostado en la cama con el cabello de su mujer desordenado sobre la cama y su rostro sobre su propio pecho mientras él simplemente pasaba la mano por aquellos desprolijos mechones, sintiendo lo suave que era sobre la yema de sus dedos.

Si aquello era la realidad o era una mentira le daba igual, ¿estaría mal disfrutar tanto aquello y no querer hacer otra cosa? Sólo un poco más de tiempo así quería, sólo un poco más de paz.

 **-o-**

— _Señor Ackerman, siento llamarlo. Es una llamada del hospital, se trata de su mujer._

—¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede con ella?

— _Es mejor que venga para acá, no es un tema que deba tratarse por teléfono._

Levi frunció el ceño, confundido.

Cuando llegó casi corriendo al hospital lo primero que vio fue a su esposa, con su cabello anaranjado despeinado y el rímel corrido.

¿Había llorado?

—Petra, ¿qué mierda sucede?

Mierda, era sólo un chequeo, ¿qué podría haberle pasado?

La mujer se agarró de su brazo con fuerza, notando cómo temblaba.

—L-Levi...tengo cáncer…

El mayor sólo la miró consternado.

—¿Qué mierda me estás diciendo?

Fue aquel momento el inicio de todo, de los problemas.

 **-o-**

Tomó la mano de su mujer, esta vez sin fuerza, sólo sosteniéndola.

—Mañana podrás descansar en casa entonces —con la otra mano cerró el libro que sostenía, terminando la lectura.

—Siento que estoy causando tantos problemas —Petra movió apenas la cabeza, como si se quedara dormida.

—Deja de decir esa mierda, además los críos te extrañan.

—¿Te causan muchas molestias? Siento que igual no puedo servir de mucho así, apenas puedo moverme.

—Que se aguanten, además tú tienes excusa para estar de vaga.

Petra sonrió de forma irónica.

—Gracias por eso, qué marido tan atento me tocó.

Levi le agarró una de las mejillas, callándola.

 **-o-**

Tener a su mujer en su casa nuevamente era una sensación completamente distinta a la de hace...un tiempo.

Estar con ella al principio era sentirse acompañado.

Ahora era todo distinto, ayudarla en todo, en tratar de ser su apoyo moral.

Joder y eso le costaba a él, en otro ambiente era fácil, un arenga sencilla, con palabras malsonantes y así, para que su equipo despertara.

Pero en ésto él se sentía aún más hundido.

No podía ver a su mujer de esa forma, débil, pálida y mucho más delgada.

O peor.

Mucho más desanimada, más callada, más…¿infeliz?

A veces trataba de ser irónico, diciendo que ella ya ni se enojaba.

Algunas veces podía notar cómo ella se reía, a pesar de su enfermedad.

¿Qué más podía hacer? Al menos sus hijos hacían mejor trabajo que él, sabían animar más a su madre, hacer que pensaba en otra cosa.

Él no, sabía que la perdería tarde o temprano.

Ya le habían dicho que dejara de pensar en que ella iba a morir, o no sabría cómo ayudarla.

— _Ya si sabes su final, ¿por qué no mejor tratas de hacer que su viaje sea más ameno? Ella en verdad te necesita._

— _No quiero que me necesite, lo que quiero es no perderla._

— _Si sigues así la perderás de la peor forma._

Mierda, ¿por qué su consciencia tenía la voz de Erwin?

 **-o-**

Recordó las dos últimas veces que su mujer durmió con él, cuando supo que todo estaba bien...y su último día enferma.

Había al final decidido dormir como antes, en un sillón. Una cama grande, para lo pequeño y miserable que se sentía no era agradable para él.

Al final sólo releyó la última carta de su mujer, una despedida.

El papel con la tinta corrida, días antes de que ella partiera. La letra que antiguamente tenía una caligrafía legible y agradable ahora parecían garabatos infantiles.

Sabía que había llorado cuando lo escribió.

Se culpaba, joder, que se culpaba ahora y siempre.

Si hubiera sabido cómo ayudarla a sentirse mejor.

Si hubiera sabido cómo actuar, no ser tan egoísta.

Quizá ella se hubiera ido más feliz, o más bien, más tranquila.

Y que nadie le culpara por aquello lo hacía sentir aún más para la mierda.

A veces se preguntaba, ¿si la hubiera conocido antes?

¿Si no hubieran tenido tantas diferencia de edad?

¿Si ellos se hubieran encontrado con sus sentimientos resueltos con antelación?

Hubiera querido todos esos días antes con ella, tomarlos todos, aprovecharlos cada uno de ellos a su lado.

Y poder amarla más, antes, ahora. Siempre, y más allá.

Dejó la carta sobre el escritorio, apenas la miró en silencio para guardarla y dejar la habitación en penumbras.

* * *

.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Me basé en How I Met Your Mother, el drama de Ted y La Madre es dolorosamente Rivetra, igual que su frase de los 45 días. AH. En parte esto cuenta, si andan viendo por primera vez la serie como spoiler.


	13. Grinch

¡Y aquí el penúltimo Bono del #RivetraWeek 2018! Ojalá les agrade, no me ha gustado el resultado.

 **Disclaimer:** Como ya he escrito con anterioridad Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Bonus Day 13 Wicked (Malvado):** _"Grinch"._

* * *

Para Petra la Navidad en La Legión de Reconocimiento, si debía describirlo mediante su paladar diría que eran agridulces, tirando a amargas.

Agridulces porque al menos en aquella ocasión su Superior les iba a dar un supuesto regalo, o al menos eso les dijo el Comandante Smith.

¿Regalos en la Legión de Reconocimiento, Espíritu Navideño? ¿Era en serio?

Pero estuvo ansiosa casi toda la semana esperando, ¿qué regalo le tocaría?

Esperaba haberse portado "bien", aunque tuvo sus discusiones con Auruo, lo de siempre.

Sin embargo cuando llegó el día todas sus expectativas cayeron al suelo.

Cuando finalmente recibió su regalo la sonrisa se había escapado de su rostro, igual que la de sus compañeros.

Sostuvo aquel pedazo de... roca negra en sus manos.

¿Era una especie de broma de mal gusto?

Sinceramente no lo entendía, ¡Quién daba una piedra negra como regalo!

Pero al apretarlo con todas sus fuerzas ésta se hizo añicos entre sus manos, manchando progresivamente sus dedos.

¡Carajo! ¡Era un jodido carbón!

¡Su Superior era un Grinch!

—Me niego a aceptar esta mierda —la voz de Auruo sonó a su costado, casi derrumbándola de la sorpresa.

—El Sargento te dará una paliza si te quieres rebelar —la voz de erd sonó baja, en un susurro.

Petra chasqueó la lengua hacia las palabras del rubio que si bien no eran dirigidas para ellas las sentía como propias.

—Tú y Gunther no se quejan porque les tocó un jodido pedazo de carbón más chico —Petra dejó aquel pedazo de hulla sobre la mesa.

Aquello era una broma cruel, algo muy malvado por parte de su Superior.

Al menos Auruo también había recibido uno, seguro él se lo merecía más que Gunther o Erd.

—Seguramente ustedes tienen uno porque Erd se la pasa desconcentrado con su noviecita. Y tú, Gunther...con tus… —el de cabello ceniza trataba de encontrar alguna excusa. —cosas.

—¿Y entonces por qué habrás recibido uno tú, Auruo?

—Habrá sido porque se pelea mucho con Petra —la voz de Gunther resonó en los oídos de la única mujer del equipo.

Petra y Auruo se miraron, ella con una mueca de disgusto y él haciéndose el indiferente.

—Eso es culpa de Auruo —Gunther y Erd se miraron.

—¿Qué hizo Auruo ahora, Petra? —la voz de Levi hizo que Petra se estremeciera.

Levi lucía...extravagante. Llevaba puesto un traje invernal rojo y un gran saco.

—¡L-Lo usual! —la chica se cruzó de brazos y volteó la mirada. —¿Y, Sargento! —enfrentó directamente al moreno, con sus manos apretadas.

—¿Vas a quejarte del carbón?

Petra hizo una mueca, asintiendo.

—Ah sí —Levi se tocó el mentón pensativo. —Fue porque has estado algo rara últimamente, aunque según Hanji estás en tus días, sea lo que sea eso. Pensé que estabas fingiendo estar enferma.

Erd, Gunther y Auruo terminaron riéndose mientras Petra sentía cómo el color de su piel comenzaba a desteñirse salvo en la zona de sus mejillas donde adquirían un tono carmín intenso.

—Ah...bien, sí —Petra ni siquiera podía hablar, podía decirle claramente a sus compañeros cómo se encontraba pero se trataba de su Superior, alguien que tenía casi cero idea de socializar.

A veces su Superior o era malvado o no entendía nada qué significaba aquel día.

—Oh, vamos, Sargento, ¿acaso sabe que hoy es Navidad? —Auruo bufó por lo bajo, fastidiado.

—Claro que lo sé, es mi cumpleaños.

Los cuatro chicos se miraron entre sí, ahora ellos se sentían los malvados por haberse olvidado el cumpleaños de su Superior.

* * *

.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Como ya mencioné mi idea no era ésto tan pobre y sin sentido, quería algo cómico, decidí algo navideño porque salió así, y quería que fuera con los críos de Levi pero luego dije, nunca hablo de todo el Escuadrón de Levi y decidí cambiarlo. Como no tuve tiempo ni orden para ponerme a escribir está el escrito con poca consistencia. Y con ligero AU el escrito.

PD: Vi que una chica francesa me ha dejado review (?) siento contestar tan tarde el mensaje, me alegro que te haya gustado el fanfic, ¡y estoy impresionada! A mí me costaría mucho leer fanfics en otro idioma que no sea el español, te admiro xD ¡Gracias por leer! Y descuida, te he entendido. Ojalá tú puedas entenderme a mí, ¡saludos!


	14. Cacería

El último capítulo del #RivetraWeek 2018 aquí! Tengo que decir que me apuré en escribirlo porque sino no llegaba. Para colmo lo estoy subiendo, si puedo, en el celular por lo que todo se me complica.

 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki No Kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama, escribo fanfics por diversión, no con fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Bonus Day 14 Bullet (Bala):** _"Cacería"._

* * *

Como casi todos los días Levi tomó una taza de té negro mientras leía el periódico, su rostro apenas cambiaba de expresión, tan sólo se detuvo en una página en concreto.

Apenas una página dedicada a aquella mujer escurridiza, ¿cuantas veces se le había escapado de las manos? Aquello parecía más un juego para ella, un juego del gato y el ratón.

Recordaba perfectamente el encuentro. Cómo casi pudo capturarla y poder apresarla detrás de las rejas.

Pero había fallado.

Había sido un encuentro complicado, si debía definirlo en una palabra.

Había sido un dolor de cabeza.

Y había sido además, un encuentro que no esperaba volver a tener.

Aquella mujer era...peligrosa.

Y a pesar de todo le había llamado la atención.

Con su piel blanca, tersa. Y sus ojos ambarinos y grandes, llamativos.

Con aquel disfraz de monja, cubriendo sus cortos cabellos anaranjados mientras veía cómo se pintaba los labios de rojo.

¿Qué clase de monja se pintaba los labios de ese intenso rojo?

Tomó, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, la foto que tenía de ella.

La expresión en aquella foto era distinta. Mostraba una dulce sonrisa.

¿Cómo podía verse así, tan incluso linda, en aquella foto y luego tener aquella sonrisa de superioridad e ironía al verlo? ¿Cómo había cambiado tanto? ¿Cómo no pudo seguirle los pasos desde el primer momento cuando supo en dónde se metía? Sentía culpa, si la hubiera podido convencer. Desgraciadamente él no era bueno con eso. Nunca.

Pensó en aquella última vez que se vieron, ella dio un disparo al aire. La bala salió disparada como un proyectil contra la cámara de seguridad.

Para luego dispararle a él cerca del hombro. Era casi un milagro que no le hubiera dado justo.

Pero por un momento pensó que ella nunca quiso dispararle, y nunca quiso llegar a ese momento, a hacerle daño.

Porque a pesar de todo la conocía, la conocía incluso cuando ella era sólo una niña pequeña y él un adolescente. A fin de cuentas le separaban catorce años de diferencia.

Sólo necesitaba una respuesta: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué empezó aquella vida de delitos? ¿Le pasó lo mismo que él?

O peor.

¿Alguna amenaza? ¿Cómo empezó aquello? ¿Por qué?

Por otro lado sabía que debía dejar las preguntas en otro lado. Y encargarse él de ella.

No dejaría que algún compañero, un delincuente o quién sea le tocara un pelo. Ni que la golpearan, ni que la mataran ni mucho menos que la arrestaran. Era una cacería para él.

Ella era suya.

Sólo suya y de nadie más.

* * *

.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Y se ve tan desprolijo el fanfic con esto de escribirlo en el celular, cuando pueda lo arreglaré.

Y, primero que nada muchas gracias por leer estas cositas algo... distorsionadas.

¡Gracias! ¡Un saludo a todos, quienes han dejado reviews, quienes no, a los stalkers!

De nuevo: ¡Muchas gracias!


End file.
